Talk:Novo the Hedgehog/@comment-24478460-20140629141514
Looks at abilities* *Break the light barrier in mere milliseconds - Uh... That's just a little farfetched... There has to be acceleration time, right? Also, never make your character faster than Sonic. It's just a rule, like not making a character that is smarter than Eggman or Tails. *Go in forms with no items required - Forms are usually supposed to be fuelled by something. Anger, Chaos Emeralds, whatever. It's true there are a few characters that can go into different forms at will, but not ALL of them. Super forms are fuelled by the Emeralds, your character has no indication of Chaos powers and thus shouldn't be able to access a Super Form at will, if it is a super form. There isn't a list of forms on the page, so if there's like, 2 or three, I will be able to accept that, but if he does have a load of them, MARY SUE alert! *Ninja sense - Which is what exactly? Like, reflexes, spirituality or something? I don't know... *Invisibility ''- I would be okay with this, if he was a chameleon of if this was one of a few powers.'' *Martial and Ninja Arts ''- Okay, fair enough...'' *Acute smell - I guess it's an ability... *Elemental and Tailed Beast Chakra ''- '*Looks up beast chakra* Oh look, it's from Naruto. So... Your character is something called a 'Jinch''ūriki'? And upon looking further, this guy has a tailed beast sealed within him? Okay, at least he isn't a Sharingan... But this has impossibly fast reaction time, that barely anyone will be able to avoid, thus resulting in more OP stuff. *Lightning reflexes - I think you meant 'Lightning fast reflexes'. Lightning doesn't have a reflex, but you just gotta be careful, you have to make your character vulnerable in some way, this is like protecting your character in a sealed bubble that only he can reach out and attack from. *Resistant to mind control ''- How? Is he a psychic too? That's the only fathomable response I could come up with to approve of this ability.'' *Ninjutsu,Taijutsu,and Jujutsu ''- Martial arts, I'm guessing?'' *Chi Attacks ''- So he possesses Chi AND chakra? Two different power forms inside him? Surely they'd clash...?'' *Special moves ''- More detail plz.'' *Spin moves ''- Like spin jump and spin dash? I guess that's okay...'' *Able to last forms forever ''- What? How? They require some form of power source if I'm correct and surely he'd run out of juice to power it. '' *Speed Boost ''- Fair enough.'' *Reach Mach 7 or higher with no effort ''- I think this is to do with the speed of sound. Sonic is supposed to be able to reach Mach 7 (I think, don't quote me on that), but it takes him a while, doesn't it? All of this requires effort...'' *Looks at weapons* I'm not even gonna get started. *Looks at weaknesses* *The Eclipse Scythe is low on speed,which makes Novo vulnerable. - Valid weakness. *His Dark and Darkspine form may be fast and powerful,but it makes him lose control and attack blindly;thus leaving him wide open. - Surely these forms would be powerful and if your character is as powerful as you say, so it'd take a lot of hammering to wear him down? '' *Novo's Ultra form puts quite a lot of strains on his body and MIGHT kill him. ''- Why risk going into it if he can reach Mach 7 and break the light barrier? Surely he'd just need to run around the world and smack the attacker in the face? '' *He's both impulsive and has a few major anger issues. ''- More of a personality trait than a weakness... *Looks at Pokémon* WHHYYYYY DOES HE NEED POKÉMON?! *Looks at Robot Arm Weapons* He has a robot arm too?! Now you're just putting in things for the sake of putting them in... I'm not even gonna list the faults here... *Looks at Enemies* Uh... Most of them are Pokémon themed, but okay! All in all, I would not let my characters near this guy... Much less get into a fight with him... I like my characters to at least stand a chance. I would suggest: A) Tone town the powers. Choose one Energy source inside him. Chakra and Chi probably do not mix. B) If he has all these wonderful powers and martial arts, why would he need weapons? I'd say, give him one unique weapon tops. C) Get rid of the Robot Arm. It's just there for the sake of MOAR POWAR. D) Get rid of the Pokémon... Why are they even here, why does he need them? E) If this character is going to stay this way, you need to add A LOT more weaknesses to balance him out... F) Make him so he has to have a trigger to go into the forms, not just of his own free will... That's just OP man. Hope this helps...